


【檸潔】roller coaster

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *我先道歉*OOC、很短注意*BGM Chungha - roller coaster





	【檸潔】roller coaster

**Author's Note:**

> *我先道歉  
*OOC、很短注意  
*BGM Chungha - roller coaster

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
就算有些生疏也閉上眼睛吧。  
⠀  
⠀  
「有問題想請教哥哥。」宋亨俊敲響他房間大門時是這樣說的，他知道今晚曹承衍不會回來，而李翰潔才不知道接下來會發生的事，單純的以為弟弟只是有什麼人生歷練上的問題想要尋求解答。宋亨俊的確是想要尋求解答，而能夠給他答案的人只有李翰潔——為什麼哥哥會這麼可愛呢，讓亨俊很想要好好的喜愛哥哥，有什麼方法能讓我疼愛哥哥的嗎？  
⠀  
⠀  
他當然不會這麼直白的問出口，只是以青春期起了個頭，對方便當作自己真的是一張白紙一樣，很認真的想要為自己解惑，所以說翰潔哥哥太笨了嘛，隨隨便便就上鉤了，宋亨俊在心裡揚起微笑想著，外在看起來卻有種要做學術研討似的表情。  
⠀  
⠀  
「先這樣⋯⋯」語畢他抬高手將會蓋住半隻手的袖子往上捲了一些，淺色的毛衣穿在李翰潔身上似乎讓他整個人更可愛了，跪坐在宋亨俊面前，兩隻手指頭勾起他運動褲的結解開，內褲也脫去後露出了初經世事很快開始有反應的性器。哥哥愣住的表情也好可愛啊，宋亨俊歪著頭想，看著李翰潔伸出手扶著自己的器官撫摸，像是在擦槍似的，然後槍就要走火了。  
⠀  
⠀  
他輕輕碰了碰李翰潔還在動作的手，得到了對方疑問的抬頭，一時沒忍住就往前靠了一點，在雙唇即將貼在一起的前幾秒，哥哥稍微往後靠了一些，宋亨俊注意到了，於是更快速的雙手環住他，胡亂的給了那人自己第一個真正意義上的深吻，橫衝直撞的像幼崽一樣又舔又啃的，李翰潔不知是因為他出乎意料的行為而嚇到了還是其他，沒有推開也沒有回應，宋亨俊也不氣餒，結束親吻後依舊用濕潤潤的眼神對李翰潔撒著嬌。

「哥哥，下一步是不是應該這樣做呢？」他握住李翰潔的手往那人褲頭去，跪坐的姿勢使他有點腳麻，在宋亨俊觸碰到的一瞬間顫抖了一下，大致上還是沒有動作，對方見他並無拒絕之意，眼神似乎變得更亮晶晶了，將褲鏈扣子打開，連同內褲往下拉，腳麻的感覺消失之前便被推倒在床上了。  
⠀  
⠀  
宋亨俊爬到李翰潔身上，脫一半的褲子同時限制住哥哥的動作，現在逃不掉了。  
⠀  
⠀  
羊毛毛衣質地細軟，隔著它撫摸對方的皮膚也有種柔軟的感覺，他愛不釋手，身下的人卻覺得煎熬不已，原來就敏感，此刻不只耳尖，連頰上也泛起淡淡的粉紅，李翰潔閉上眼，顫動的睫毛像是振翅的小蝴蝶，宋亨俊動作極輕的在眼瞼上印了吻，同時把旁邊特別顯眼的一罐東西拿過來，他猜想是平常曹承衍會和李翰潔用的，事實證明沒有錯，在哥哥感覺到自己正用手指探路時已經把他習慣這樣口味的潤滑液這件事用動作告訴他了。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們的第一次性事很瘋狂，即使李翰潔並不是第一次，還無法完全控制力道輕重的弟弟很小心翼翼的擔心哥哥受傷，性慾湧上時還是忍不住加重力道，很快地便釋放了，生理淚水溢出了一點，與身上人滴下的細小淚珠合為一體，就像兩人此刻正交合在一起的身體。

「亨俊啊為什麼哭？」事後李翰潔側過頭問。  
「因為——能夠看見哥哥的這一面讓我覺得很開心。」


End file.
